


Cookie Christmas

by CobaltCorvus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/pseuds/CobaltCorvus
Summary: Alec finds a jar on his desk.(Gift for highwarluckbane on tumblr!)





	Cookie Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jecari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/gifts).



Alec had thought it was a promising idea, when he’d found the jar on his desk after a long day of work he’d never considered second-guessing Isabelle’s skills at cooking even indirectly. He’d brought the jar home and, on a saturday afternoon that had snow piling up on the windows and cats underfoot in the living room, had suggested they try it out.

“So all the ingredients are already in here?” Magnus asked, tipping the mason jar to the side and watching the mix of flour, sugar and powdered chocolate with a quizzical expression. 

“Not all of them, we have to add the eggs and butter. But she said she’d put together everything else,” Alec explained, propping his chin on the palm of his hand as he leaned against the kitchen counter. It had been Isabelle’s way of trying to cook without jeopardizing any appliances or tastebuds. ‘Something sweet for a sunday’ is what she’d said when he’d asked her. 

“Alright, let’s try it out. The label says… preheat…” Magnus flicked his wrist and the oven on the other side of the kitchen clicked on. Alec busied himself with digging through the fridge for milk and mixing bowls from the cabinets. Outside looked so cold it made the warmth of the loft’s fireplace that much more welcome. 

“Do you have any cutout shapes?” Alec asked as he untwisted the jar’s lid and poured its contents out to start making the dough. Magnus reached over to crack an egg in and melted the butter with a wave of his hand. There was barely any space between them and yet no bumped elbows occurred, it was just almost second nature to know where the Magnus was and move around him. 

“There should be some…. Somewhere. I’ll get them in a second.”

Kneading the dough with the heel of his hand, Alec tried to remember the last time he’d made cookies and had to admit it had been a few years. Usually holidays consisted of frigid patrols and an exchanged present or two, the kitchens at the Institute were just stocked with alcohol for eggnog and fruitcake that never seemed to run out. 

“Here we are! I knew I had quite a few but this feels like more than I remember,” Magnus remarked as he dumped an armful of cookie cutters on the counter besides him. Extricating a flour and egg encrusted hand from the mixing bowl, Alec picked one up with a smile. 

“That one was definitely left here by Catarina, she likes to remind me of her sense of humor,” Magnus said with a chuckle, taking the metal outline of a heart speared by an arrow from Alec. “That’s one, how about these?”

Alec glanced over and couldn’t help a snort. Magnus piled the shapes for a dinosaur and a plump whale in into the stack with the heart. There was also a puzzle shape and several tooth molds too, though Alec had a guess those probably weren’t from Catarina. 

“Looks like we’ll have a very  _ puzzling _ batch of cookies,” he muttered, grinning when Magnus nudged him in the side with his hip.

“Don’t worry, Alexander, I know a few people with a  _ sweet tooth _ who’ll be happy about it.”

“Are you trying to  _ butter _ me up so you can steal all the cookies?”

“I won’t  _ sugarcoat _ my intentions, I will end up eating over half of these,” Magnus said, pinching a corner off the ball of dough and popping it into his mouth. 

“First we need to make sure they get into the oven.” 

By the end of the afternoon they had a small army of colorful cookie dinosaurs and teeth to eat. 

“Let’s see how well these turned out.” Alec bit into his purple whale, watching Magnus’ face for his reaction to his own rainbow puzzle piece. The pleased smile that spread across his face was enough to make Alec wonder if Magnus had added a bit of his own magic into the dough to explain the sparks in his stomach. 

“I think we picked the right shapes. It must be those dinosaurs, because these are better than the ones from down the street,” Magnus said around the rest of the cookie before he caught Alec staring at him. “What is it?”

“You’ve got something right… there,” he murmured, kissing the icing smeared above Magnus’ lips away. Magnus always tasted sweet but the addition of sugar only made it better. He was sure he’d get crumbs all over the floor but it was worth it when he felt Magnus pulling him closer, hands buried in his hair with an appreciative hum. 

His fingers tingled as he slid them along Magnus’ arms, bracing himself against the edge of the counter to keep his balance. Maybe it was because Alec hadn’t expected to make it this far, to look forward to something as simple as cooking with Magnus, but it was miles from where he’d been just bare months ago. He’d have to thank Isabelle for the nudge the next time he saw her, she always had been the smartest of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a jar my brother brought home from school, although our cookies turned out much worse than the ones in this fic. Probably because of Magnus' magic :) 
> 
> Also, for highwarluckbane, I can't wait to read more of your fic Unbecoming! I've enjoyed it so far!


End file.
